firework
by light and snow
Summary: Establecido el segundo año que los ex habitantes de storybrooke estan en el bosque encantado.Emma esta preocupada de porque su amada la evita y no sabe el porque y ademas en noche vieja pero tampoco sabe la sospresa que le espera,en esta magica noche.SWANQUEEN!


**Hola a todos, os traigo un one short para despedirme de este año y va a ser un enchanted forest AU (me encanta hacer swanqueen en el bosque encantado y creo que es porque me encanta princess Emma X Queen Regina o princess Emma X EvilQueen) Pero dejó de ser una charlatana que no es justo para vosotros.**

**No me pertenece erase una vez ni sus personajes ni Odette ni Derek que salen mencionados y solo hago historias para entretener a los que leen.**

**Adiós 2014 has sido un buen año,,,espero que el que esta por venir sea aun mejor..Feliz 2015! Feliz año nuevo!**

**Firework**

Era el segundo año que estaban en el bosque encantado de nuevo, después de que Cora hubiese muerto, empezaron a preparar las judías para la vuelta, pero se pararon un poco, cuando Neal el padre de Henry y ex novio de Emma volvió, eso no le hizo mucha gracia, a la ex reina malvada,y no sólo porque podía quitarle el tiempo con Henry pero también podía quitarle tiempo con Emma, si ,Regina, se había enamorado perdidamente de la princesa del reino blanco y estaba muchísimo más enamorada que con Daniel, pero después vinieron Tamara y Greg que buscaban venganza y querían asesinar a Regina, pero su plan falló y fueron asesinados por Rumpelstilkin, ya que por culpa de ellos Neal había muerto y después de hacerlo, el ser oscuro desapareció y nunca se le volvió a ver.

De nuevo empezaron a preparar las judías y un día antes de irse de nuevo al bosque encantado, Regina, al fin le confesó sus sentimientos a Emma y ésta le correspondió.

Al día siguiente, ya estaban en el bosque encantado y Regina les informo que ella y Emma eran pareja y por sorpresa nadie empezó a protestar, ni Blancanieves.

Así pasaron dos años y en esos, la ahora reina del reino oscuro, ya que sabían que en ese reino, Regina empezó a gobernar como debía ser. Trajo objetos del mundo sin magia, porque había cosas que necesitaban, baños, nevera, reloj, calendario, sofá y más cosas.

Emma y Regina, se habían convertido en una de las parejas más queridas del lugar, todos esperaban impacientes, el día que se casarán, las dos solían pasear por los pueblos de los dos reinos, hablaban, se sonreían, reían, probaban a veces comidas que había en el mercado y se besaban dulcemente..casi siempre empezaba la reina ya que Emma no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas.

Y hoy era 31 de diciembre, hoy todo el reino estaba celebrando bajo la luz de la luna, en el castillo, Emma no estaba muy contenta ya que en las últimas semanas su amada, la estaba evitando y no sabía porqué y además su madre esos días le estaba enseñando como ser una reina y la rubia la atendía con atención, pero sabía que ella sólo sería una reina, si su mujer fuera solamente Regina, porque o sino no quería serlo.

La rubia se había preparado, para la fiesta, con un vestido blanco y en sus hombros, salían un poco como el comienzo de unas alas y llevaba el pelo recogido.

Todos a quién la habían visto, habían dicho que estaba hermosa, pero Emma sentía que solo las palabras de la reina la harían sonreír.

La princesa, intento desesperadamente ver a Regina, pero parecía que no estaba, de repente, pudo oír aun con el ruido de tanta gente, pudo oír la voz de la morena, al acercarse, su corazón se rompió en dos, Regina hablaba con una gran sonrisa con un hombre muy guapo y era un rey, de repente sintió la mirada de Regina en ella y en vez de mirarla y enfrentarla, pero al no poder ya que las lágrimas le estaban saliendo, empezó a correr lejos de ahí, mientras oía pasos de tacones detrás de ella, Regina la estaba siguiendo, al no ver al frente se chocó con su madre.

-Emma..estas bien?_ preguntó Blanca, preocupada de su hija se hubiese hecho daño y se preocupo mas al ver las lágrimas que salían de de su hija.

-Sí. .-contestó la princesa, queriendo abrazar a su madre pero cada vez oía las pisadas de tacones más cerca y venía más rápido.

-Nos vemos luego..mamá - dijo la rubia antes de salir corriendo de nuevo y no haciendo caso a las llamadas de su madre y de Regina.

Emma llegó a un balcón del castillo que estaba vacío, la luna se veía muy bien desde hay y desde el balcón se podía ver un lago de cisnes y las luciérnagas empezaban a expandirse por el reino, era una escena romántica.

Iba a dejar caer las lágrimas cuando sintió detrás suyo un humo que se iba, haciendo aparecer a la reina, quien la intentó abrazar pero Emma la rechazó.

-Espero que seas feliz, con el hombre que estabais hablando, su majestad - dijo la princesa antes de sentir unos brazos abrazandola.

-Mi querida Emma, te estás haciendo una mala idea, como voy a amar a alguien más si tu eres lo que más deseo en este mundo y ese hombre era el rey Derek y ésta casado felizmente con su esposa Odette y me ha dicho que tenga buena suerte en pedirte..-se paró la reina, mientras quitaba las lágrimas de la rubia y se separó de su abrazo para,arrodillarse delante de la rubia y sacar de un bolsillo una cajita.

-Regina..-empezó Emma sorprendida.

-Emma, nos conocemos desde hace 3 años pronto 4, se que hemos pasado por muchas dificultades y no te puedo asegurar que no habrá desde aquí adelante pero te puedo asegurar que si me aceptas, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo como tu me haces ya, cada día que te tengo me siento la mujer más afortunada y me lo harías mas si me dijeras, que sí..Así que, princesa Emma Swan del reino blanco, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y mi reina?-preguntó la morena con esperanza.

-Sí. ..mil veces si - acepto la rubia, antes de que la morena, pusiera un anillo dorado que ponía SWANQUEEN.

-swanqueen?-preguntó Emma sorprendida.

-Bueno, es la operación que creamos Henry y yo para que al fin pudiese confesar mis sentimientos por ti, esa operación me ha traído felicidad y lo siento si te he estado evitando..el anillo lo tenia desde ya semanas, pero lo que está escrito, sabía que era muy especial, que no quería hacerlo con la magia y por eso estuve semanas sin hacerte mucho caso - confesó la morena.

-Pues ha valido la pena - contestó Emma sonriendo, mientras, Regina la agarraba de la cintura para atraerla más hacia ella.

La rubia lanzó sus brazos en su cuello para hacer lo mismo.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, antes de que la oji marrón cerrará la distancia y en el momento que la rubia empezó a corresponder, se separaron al oír unas explosiones delante de ellas.

Eran fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo!-gritaron tres voces.

Emma empezó a reírse, al ver que la morena rodaba los ojos.

-Perdono a tu hijo, porque gracias a él estamos así pero tus padres no se - dijo la morena.

-Venga, Regina, no seas así, están muy emocionados, cada vez que usan los fuegos artificiales - intentó defenderlos Emma.

-Chicos este año va a ser el mejor, Regina se va en convertir en mi hija en ley!-anuncio Blanca con alegría.

-Espero que no tenga que oír eso mucho - confesó la morena mientras volvía a acercar a la rubia.

-Abuela, que se van a besar otra vez - anuncio Henry con cara de asco.

-Esto no me lo pierdo - confesó la reina blanca, emocionada.

-Esto me pasa por ser tan buena con ella - confesó la morena - y pedirle su bendición.

-Será divertido - contestó la rubia, acariciando el pelo largo de su prometida.

-Para ti, pero te aviso como nos interrumpa en nuestros momentos, una sola vez y la voy a perseguir y pagará caro - advirtió Regina mientras intentaba unir los labios de nuevo.

-Me da pena mi madre - contestó la princesa rozando los labios con la morena - te quiero mi reina malvada.

-Créeme, querida, si no me dejas besarte, veras la reina malvada en acción en su momento de furia pero si me dejas, veras la parte de la reina malvada pero te gustara lo que tiene reservado para ti para celebrar el año nuevo y nuestro compromiso - le aseguro Regina.

-Feliz año nuevo - se río Emma cerrando los ojos al ver a la morena acortando la distancia.

-Yo también te quiero, princesa y feliz año nuevo - contestó la morena antes de besar apasionadamente a Emma.

Los fuegos empezaron a salir a montones, pero no se separaron, ni cuando podían oír los gritos de Blancanieves estando muy contenta de ver la escena.

Si, este año, iba a ser especial para la reina y su princesa y tienen el pensamiento que también lo serán los que faltan por venir.

**Fin!**

**Espero que os allá gustado esta pequeña one short! Nos leemos de nuevo en 2015!**


End file.
